Cooler Than Me
by Treskttn
Summary: A songfic to cooler than me by mike posner. better than it sounds


**A/n For simmy. she was greedy and decided my other fic wasnt enuf for her. READ FOUR LITTLE GINGERBREAD MEN BY ME!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Titans or Cooler than me by Mike Posner... or somethin like tht.**

**i didnt proofread.**

* * *

Beast Boy stood in the kitchen, sipping a glass of soy milk. He crossed his arms trying to decide what he'd do today. He couldn't hang out with Cyborg, he was at some car convention. Robin took Starfire out. Well, there was always Raven… yeah right. She wouldn't hang out with him. She never even notices him. She probably doesn't even no his name. Just as Beast Boy looked up from his train of thought, he saw Raven stride past him, not even sending him a glance. He didn't mind, he's used to it.

"Hey, Rae," He said with a grin.

It looked like she turned in his direction, but her hood hid her expression. She put the kettle on the stove and walked over to the cupboard, her boots making that clicky-noise. "Oh, hey." Her thin, pale hand reached for a mug, but she couldn't reach it. Beast Boy came over and pulled it down for her. She mumbled something that not even his keen hearing could pick up, but it may have resembled a thank you.

"Do you want to maybe, I dunno, hang out today?" He asked her with a glimmer of hope.

"No."

"Oh. Why not? Am I not cool enough for you?" He asked, setting his soy beverage down.

"No, why would you think that?" She kept her normal monotone. The kettle screamed and she took it off, pouring the water into the mug, then slipping the tea bag in.

"Well, then why won't you hangout with me?"

She didn't answer. She wasn't sure why she wouldn't hang out with Beast Boy. Well, they weren't alike, and he annoys her to no end. But he is nice… and funny… No, this is Beast Boy we're talking about. No chance, not going to happen.

"Yeah," He answered for her, "That's what I thought." He slowly walked to the door, then an idea hit him and he reached for the speaker system, turning it on and pressing 'track 5' that he recorded the other night. He turned up the volume.

"Beast Boy, could you turn that down? I'm reading." She held the book in front of her face as she sat at the table.

"I_f I could write you a song to make you fall in love_," He began, pushing the book down. He then sat next to her, placing his arm over the back of her chair and using the other hand to glide through the air in an 'imagine it' sort of way. "_I would already have you up under my arm. I used up all of my tricks I hope that you like this but-_" Raven moved his arm away and he shrugged- "Y_ou probably won't you think you're cooler than me."_

He turned away and put his feet up on the table crossing his arms, "_You got designer shades just to hide your face, and you wear them around like you're cooler than me. And you never say 'hey' or remember my name and it's probably 'cuz you think you're cooler than me."_

He stood up, grabbing Raven's hands and pulling her up with him. "You got your high brow, shoes on your feet," He pointed to her feet, still holding one of her hands, "A_nd you wear them around like they ain't shit. But you don't know, the way that you look when your steps. Make. That. Much. Noise."_

"_Shh, I got you, all figured out_," He sang, dropping her hand, "Y_ou need everyone's eyes just to feel seen. Behind your makeup, nobody knows who, you even are, who you think that you are…"_

"_If I could write you a song to make you, fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm. I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this, but you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me."_ He stepped in front of her so they were face to face. "_You got designer shades, just to hide your face,_" He pulled down her hood, "A_nd you wear them around like you're cooler than me._" He searched her deep purple eyes for a sign of emotion, but they stayed the same. "_And you never say 'hey' or remember my name, and it's probably cuz you think you're cooler than me. You got your high brow, switchin your walk, and you don't even look when you pass by…"_

"_But you don't know, the way that you look when your steps make that much noise. Shh, I got you, all figured out, you need everyone's eyes just to feel seen, behind your makeup, nobody knows who your are, who you think that you are…"_

"Beast Boy, That's not it at all-" He put a finger to her mouth in attempt to shush her.

"_Cuz it sure seems, like you got no doubt…. But we all see, you got your head in the clouds_…" He looked her right in the eyes, "_If I could write you a song to make you, fall in love, I would already have you up under my arm, I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this_," He placed his hand son her hips, pulling her closer, "_But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me."_

They stood for a couple of seconds, completely silent. Slowly, they drifted toward each other, and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they finally broke apart, Raven pulled away from him.

"See, hanging with me isn't soo bad," Beast Boy told her.

"I guess I'm _not _cooler than you after all," Her reply was dipped in sarcasm and sprinkled with an additional eye roll.

"So… wanna see a movie?" He asked.

"Sure," She replied, "Let me go change," She walked to the door, then turned again, looking at Beast Boy. "Oh, and by the way, you don't have me figured out just yet…."


End file.
